


Embrace for Impact

by Celestial_Cryptid



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Verse, Protective Harry Hart, Superheroes, aggressive reader, alpha reader, henry still has hypermotility fight me, omega henry hart, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cryptid/pseuds/Celestial_Cryptid
Summary: when Henry tells you that he wants to be your mate things get a bit wild
Relationships: henry hart/reader
Kudos: 3





	Embrace for Impact

Trying to keep a secret is hard  
from your family  
from your friends  
and most of all your girlfriend  
that was by far the hardest  
once you had actually figured it out it had been a relief to Henry, he no longer had to hide who he was and everything that came with being a sidekick. he had always felt awful whenever he had to lie to you.

Henry Hart was by no lengths a weak omega since he wears suppressors during the day the only times it showed when he was in heat or on long days where he was simply fried from school, his crazy family, and the weight of being a superhero.  
after days like this all it takes is one text and no matter the time, day or night you would drop everything and book it to the Hart household.  
today is one of those days where all he wanted to do was to curl into someone who would be to protect him when he is responsible for the safety of so many.  
it's here in the silent darkness when he asks you, 

"Hey y/n?" his voice carrying through the darkness of his room.

"What do you need Hen'?" you respond, creaking one e/c eye open.

"Well, I've been thinking-"

"Oh no," you say, feigning worry.  
a response that is met with a slight shove before he continues,

"Like I was saying, I was thinking I want to be Mates with you"

"Babe that's permanent"

"I know"

"And it requires Mating"

"I know"

you were quiet after that until you realize something.

"What about when you're Kid Danger? you won't need suppressors anymore when you're in civilian clothes but there isn't a way to cover your sent when you're in uniform, people can figure out your identity!"

"I've thought of that actually, Shwaz has been working on these super suppressors that can mask mating scents."

"If this is what you really want Hen," you say moving closer  
"Then there is no one I rather be Mated to".


End file.
